vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello, Brother
left | writer = Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson | director = Michael A. Allowitz | previous = Gods and Monsters | next = Today Will Be Different }} Hello, Brother http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160929cw09/ is the first and premiere episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BEGINNING OF THE END — Months after Damon and Enzo mysteriously vanished from the Armory vault, Stefan tirelessly pushes forward with their search, while Bonnie struggles holding onto hope that they will be found. Meanwhile, a dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor leaves Caroline and Alaric fearing that someone – or something – may be targeting their family. Finally, after following some mysterious clues, Stefan realizes that whatever has a hold of his brother may have a more damaging grip over him than he could have ever imagined. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Guest Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Katrina Norman as CindyKatrina Norman on Instagram *Dietrich Teschner as Buckhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt5540930/ *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *TBA as Artist Showfax *TBA as Investigator Showfax *TBA as Man Showfax Trivia *''"Hello, Brother"'' is Damon Salvatore's first line of dialogue from the first episode of the first season and of the series. Stefan in the first episode of the third season would greet Damon with "Hello, brother" when he first appears as a call back to the Pilot episode. *This is the last season premiere of the series. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Sybil, Georgie and Seline. *This is the second season premiere not to feature Elena, Jeremy and Tyler. *The Armory Monster's origins will be hinted at in this episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyW4vLNLR3s *There's a lot of mystery surrounding this new big bad. What can you reveal about her? Plec: Part of the fun at the beginning of the season is that we don't know the identity of or the supernatural definition of the big bad. There is no description for what was in that vault and what clawed creature has literally sunk its talons into Enzo (Michael Malarkey) and Damon's (Ian Somerhalder) minds. So we are looking forward to unraveling that mystery in the first episode and laying the groundwork for a great backstory for this villain. *While under this villain's control, Damon and Enzo are aware their actions aren't what they want to be doing. What sort of inner conflict does that create for them? Plec: The first episode is about turning the cards over on what each of them are going through. We'll see just how dark each of them have gotten and how hard each of them are willing to fight to get themselves out of it.http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-vampire-diaries-season-8-spoilers/ Continuity Behind the Scenes * This is the first episode to be written by Kevin Williamson since season three's The Birthday. * Filming of the episode ended on August 5, 2016. Doug Harper on Instagram Cultural References *'' '' is a 2011 erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James. It is the first instalment in the Fifty Shades trilogy that traces the deepening relationship between a college graduate, Anastasia Steele, and a young business magnate, Christian Grey. **This reference already has been mentioned in Fifty Shades of Grayson. Quotes |-|Season Premiere Promo= :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Stefan: "What was in that vault?" :Damon: "I've seen how this ends. Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." |-|The Devil Trailer= :Bonnie: "The search for Damon and Enzo goes on and on..." :Stefan (to Bonnie): "You have to follow every single clue like it's the one that's gonna lead us to them" :Bonnie: "I'm in." :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Stefan: "What has a hold of you? What was in that vault?" :Damon: "I've seen how this ends. Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." |-|The Devil Trailer Extended= :Bonnie: "The search for Damon and Enzo goes on and on and we're no closer to knowing where they are or who or what took them..." :Stefan (to Bonnie): "You have to follow every single clue like it's the one that's gonna lead us to them" :Bonnie: "Whatever we need to do, I'm in." :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Virginia: "It has come for them! :Caroline: "What is it?" :Enzo: "When does this end? How many more bodies until you're full?" :Damon: "Get an answer!?" :Stefan: "What has a hold of you? What was in that vault, Damon?" :Damon: "Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." |-|Sneak Peek #1= :Bonnie: (Over the phone) "Something has control over... Even if you have" :Alaric: "To be honest Bonnie, I don't know what to think anymore." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x01 (Season Premiere) Sneak Peek 3 - Hello, Brother HD|Sneak Peek #3 Zach Roerig The Vampire Diaries 8x01 (Season Premiere) Webclip 2 - Hello, Brother HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 8x01 (Season Premiere) Sneak Peek 2 - Hello, Brother HD|Sneak Peek #2 Kat Graham The Vampire Diaries Hello, Brother Scene The CW|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 8x01 (Season Premiere) Sneak Peek 1 - Hello Brother HD|Sneak Peek #1 Matthew Davis The Vampire Diaries The Devil Extended Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries The Devil Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x01 (Season Premiere) Promo - Hello Brother HD Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x01 Hello Brother 1.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 2.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 3.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 4.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 5.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 6.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 7.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 8.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 9.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 10.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-10-18_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder ©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-18_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-16_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice King ©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey ©Ian Somerhalder 08-06-2016-Michael_Allowitz-Instagram.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz 2016-08-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-08-05_Rick_Hearst_Pascal_Verschooris_Melinda_Hsu_Taylor_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst, Pascal Verschooris, Melinda Hsu Taylor, Ian Somerhalder August 5, 2016 2016-08-05_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper "Last filming day of episode 801" August 5, 2016 2016-08-05_Paul_Wesley_Miichael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley August 5, 2016 2016-08-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_IInstagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 5, 2016 2016-08-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz August 4, 2016 2016-08-03_Rick_Hearst_Instagram.jpg|Rick Hearst August 3, 2016 2016-08-02_Michael_Malaekey_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz August 2, 2016 2016-08-02_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey August 2, 2016 2016-08-02_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham August 2, 2016 2016-08-01_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham, Dayvid Wilson August 1, 2016 2016-07-29_Ian_Smerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder July 29, 2016 2016-07-28_Katrina_Norman_Instagram.jpg|Katrina Norman July 28, 2016 07-28-2016-Michael_Allowitz-Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 28, 2016 2016-07-27_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey July 27, 2016 07-26-2016-Katrina_Norman_Instagram.jpg|©Katrina Norman July 26, 2016 2016-07-28_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|©Elizabeth Moore July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|©Andi Behring "First location of Season 8" July 26, 2016 2016-07-25_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford July 25, 2016 2016-07-22_Lily_Rose_&_Tierney_Mumford_Fscebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford July 22, 2016 2016-07-22_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|©Kristen Gutoskie July 22, 2016 2016-07-21_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 21, 2016 07-19-2016_Michael-Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey July 19, 2016 07-18-2016-Michael Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey and Michael A. Allowitz July 18, 2016 07-15-2015-Candice King-Instagram.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Pascal Verschooris, Zach Roerig, Michael A. Allowitz, Michael Malarkey, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Julie Plec, Ian Somerhalder, Candice King July 15, 2016 2016-07-13_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 13, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Upcoming Episodes